Marty Stu
Martin Stewart (aka, Marty Stu) is the protegonist of A Marty Stu Invades the Multiverse (Chess Game of the Gods) He was brought to Equestria by Oponn. Marty was turned into a Tirek Spawn. Canon Status: Canon Theme: Eater Time Eater from Sonic Generation Appearance Marty is a humanoid snake creature, with medium length brown hair and hairless bright green skin. He lacks eyebrows, and instead has a dermal ridge right above his brown eyes. He typically keeps his head at about 7 ft tall, but his torso and head only accounts for 4 ft of his total length. He is in total, 24 feet long. His torso and entire body is fairly muscular, the torso due to his job as a blacksmith, and his body due to his form of locomotion. Personality Marty's does not beat around the bush. He will try not to hurt your feelings, but outside of dealing with his peers (those who have lived to extremely old age) he will be straight up honest. That said, he is loyal to the death to those who have earned his loyalty, and kind to those who have not earned his ire. He is somewhat self-loathing. History Marty is extremely old, and so he has a large history. He has seen multiple permutations of multiple realities, from Equus, to the Warhammer worlds, to Star Wars and Star Trek. He's just about seen it all. He started out on a little blue and green planet in the sol system, dreams of an engineering degree flitting through his head. He found a djinn on a backpacking trip, and from there his adventure and tribulations began. Powers and abilities Marty is powerful, a result of a request to a djinn and tampering with the laws of the universe. He can channel the one power, or in technical terms can manipulate the energy that time moving forward produces. His strength in channeling allows him to rip the crust of the planet apart to the point that a massive volcano would form, or using an alternate method destroy the planet entirely. He cannot, however, manipulate the weather directly. Even as a pegasi he is awful at moving clouds and deploying a rainstorm, to the extent that he was banned from doing so. He is stronger than the average human, partially due to his body type, and partially due to his job as a blacksmith. He is, also a bit faster than your average human on the streets. This is a downfall, as other people who use his style of martial arts and sword style are faster than him. His typical sword style is a modification of a two-handed curved sword style from the wheel of time universe for one hand, and his martial arts technique is krav maga. Equipment Marty carries a seeming large amount, but is actually very little. He has a full set of cuendillar plate mail, which is more or less invulnerable, a single power wrought saber, and finally a bag, all of which is bound to him. This bag contains about generally around two kilograms of gold, a teapot with tea things, and a horn of plenty, which allows him to summon a table full of food for himself and up to nineteen others twice a day. Marty has no vehicle, and no need of vehicles, thanks to his ability to channel. He can create a traveling and skimming gateway, one of which is instantaneous travel, the other is merely extremely fast travel. He can also create a hang-glider construct with which to ride the air currents. Relationships Marty has multiple friends, and one who is in a confusing spot more than friend. Violet Melody: Marty's first friend upon entering the world, he saved her from slavers. If he can overcome his biology, he would like to date her seriously. Steel Link: Marty's boss, a minotaur blacksmith. Wild Violet: Violet Melody's brother. Appearance in Other Stories Canon * A Broken Peace * Myou've Gotta be Kidding Me Deutrocanon *From Nobody to Knightmare Non-Canon/Unsorted * Chess Game of the Gods Spoof Chapters! * Puppy Love's Chess Game Trivia * You Know What to Put Here Quotes * You don't HAVE to fill all of these. Category:All Category:Pieces Category:Canon Category:Alive Category:Characters Category:Protagonist Category:OC